


Keep Me Warm

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Praise Kink If You Squint, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: "You know," said Victor slowly, after a while. "I know another way we can get even warmer.”Yuri didn't even have to turn around to see the grin the other had on. "Was that your plan all along?" "Not really," Victor buried his head in Yuri's neck, inhaling the other's scent. "but when an opportunity like this presents itself, I find it hard to hold back."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel simultaneously dead and alive thanks to episode 7, so instead of sleeping like a good sane person, I instead took this opportunity to write nearly 3500 words of fluffy smut at 4 in the morning. 
> 
> This fic was supposed to be about fluffy domestic Victuri shenanigans, but they had their own ideas it seems.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Yuri tried, he really did. He finished five crossword puzzles, did the dishes, cleaned out the bathroom until it was spotless. But even with all this, his eyes kept wandering to the figure that lay dramatically draped on their bed. It didn’t help that Victor kept calling attention to himself with his constant gripes about their situation either. What did he expect Yuri to do? It wasn’t as if it was his fault a fallen tree had knocked out the areas power supply now was it? And to make matters worse, it happened to be one of the coldest days of the month, temperatures steadily dropping as the day went on. 

 

“Yuri,” whined Victor for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “Are you sure there aren’t any more blankets? I’m going to freeze here.”

 

“No Victor,” sighed Yuri, “I’m sorry but there aren’t.” God, the man was insufferable at times. 

 

Victor groaned, head falling back on the floor. “When did they say the power would come back on?”

 

“They’re not sure. The report said it could continue for a couple of hours, maybe a day.”

 

“A day?!”

 

“Victor, there’s no point in getting worked up about this, you’re just going to end up feeling worse.”

 

“Yuri, have some pity on me you awful boyfriend.”

 

Ah there it was, the familiar flutter in his belly whenever Victor used that word.  _ Boyfriend.  _ They had been an item (to the delight of practically everyone in Hasetsu) for almost three months now, but Yuri still felt butterflies whenever Victor called him that. It was all still a bit new to him. He's never considered himself the type to be lucky enough to even consider catching the attentions of someone as breathtaking as Victor, much less dating him. He really was quite blessed. 

 

“Yuri!”

 

Even during moments like these, where strangling the man seemed like a possible option.

 

“What now?” he said, poking his head into their bedroom.

 

“That was a sign that you should come here and comfort me.” said Victor peeking out of his mountain of blankets. 

 

“Victor.” sighed Yuri. 

 

“Come on Yuri,” said Victor sitting up properly, causing his already barely tied on robe to slip, exposing a shoulder and more of his perfect collarbones. Yuri gulped, a different kind of heat spiking through him at the sight. “You’ve been doing god knows what for hours now. Are you ignoring me?”

 

“What? No!” he stammered. “I’ve just been busy, that’s all”

 

“Stop being busy and come lie here with me already. I’m cold.” he whined.

 

“Then put some clothes on! Don’t blame me if you get sick from lying around half naked in this weather.”

 

“Or… you could get under these covers with me?” said Victor hopefully. “Please? Just for a little while? I miss you.”

 

Yuri looked away, hoping that Victor missed the blush covering his cheeks (he didn’t), as he sighed, “Fine, if it’ll keep you quiet for a while.”

 

Victor’s face broke into a mile wide grin. Moving over, he let Yuri climb onto the bed, arms wrapping around him immediately.

 

“So warm,” he mumbled, pulling Yuri towards him, adjusting his position so that they were spooning. 

 

“You’re such a baby.” muttered Yuri, but there was no malice in his tone, only endearment. 

 

“Mmhm, I just missed you that’s all.”

 

“Victor, we live in the same apartment, I’ve barely gone more than half an hour without seeing or hearing from you since I can’t even remember when.” pointed out Yuri.

 

“Yes, but I’ve missed having you like this.” countered Victor, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s ear. “We’ve both been so busy, you can’t blame me for wanting to have you all to myself for a while, can you?”

 

Yuri could not formulate a reply, his mind going blank at Victor’s honest words. The man had such an effect on him, and he knew it. Choosing to remain silent, Yuri simply lay still, enjoying the way Victor’s warm breaths felt on his neck, his fingers stroking his own gently, where they lay lightly clasped together.

 

"You know," said Victor slowly, after a while. "I know another way we can get even warmer.”   
  
Yuri didn't even have to turn around to see the grin the other had on.    
  
"Was that your plan all along?"    
  
"Not really," Victor buried his head in Yuri's neck, inhaling the other's scent. "but when an opportunity like this presents itself, I find it hard to hold back."   
  
"You're impossible." sighed Yuri, breath hitching slightly as Victor pressed several kisses onto his neck. "And insatiable," he added, feeling Victor slowly grind up against his ass. 

 

“Can you blame me?” asked Victor lowly, breathing the words onto Yuri’s skin, sending shivers across the other’s body. “And why should I apologize for wanting to ravish my boyfriend whenever I look at him?” 

 

“Victor!” said Yuri indignantly, feeling fingers slip under his clothes, settling on his hips. “You can’t just say those kinds of things!”

 

“Why not? It’s the truth after all. I can’t resist you, especially when you’re like this. All flustered and cute. Hard to believe that you’re the same little katsudon who seduced me out there in full view of everyone on that rink, hm?”

 

Yuri felt his cheeks flush red at the words being whispered so close to his ear. 

 

“And how could I forget what happened after?” Yuri swallowed as Victor’s hands peeled his shirt off him, throwing it aside before pressing their bodies flush together, Yuri’s back against his chest. “How you kissed me later in that dark empty changing room. Not the most romantic location for our first kiss maybe, but I couldn’t care less. I still remember the way you looked at me. Your eyes were on fire, your body was so tightly wound, you were shivering. We hadn’t even done anything yet, and you already looked so wrecked. God, you looked  _ delectable.”    _

 

“Victor,” Yuri whispered, arching into his touch.

 

“Yes, Yuri?” 

 

“Please…”

 

“Please what, Yuri?” Victor smiled, enjoying the way his lover squirmed. “Just tell me what you want, my love.”

 

Yuri couldn’t hold back a moan. God he both loved and hated it when Victor teased him this way, knowing just how to reduce him to a puddle.

 

“Victor…” he started. “Please, touch me.”

 

“But I am touching you, love.” Victor trailed his hands down the other’s chest, fingers just softly ghosting over the skin. “Be more specific”

 

Yuri whined, needing more contact. Taking one of Victor’s hands on his own, he slid them under his waistband, wrapping the other’s hand around his rapidly growing erection.

 

“Here Victor.” he sighed. “Touch me here.”

 

Victor smiled, gently turning Yuri over so they were facing each other. “Of course, my love.”

 

Yuri felt goosebumps erupt across his skin as Victor began slowly stroking his arousal. His eyes fluttered shut as he bit down on his bottom lip in a vain attempt to stop the embarrassing sounds leaving his mouth. Victor took in the sight before him, drinking in how absolutely perfect his lover looked in the moment. Unable to resist, he leaned in to claim those perfect pink lips, pressing them gently against his own, heart jumping slightly at the feeling. The kiss went from chaste to heated in a heartbeat, both men wanting to devour each other. Victor slid his tongue past Yuri’s lips, moaning at the taste of him as he mapped out the inside of his mouth, now so familiar to him. He began to increase the pace of his strokes as his other hand gripped Yuri’s hip, nails lightly digging into the soft flesh. 

 

Yuri whimpered, the multitude of sensations assaulting him threatening to overwhelm him. His arms latched onto Victor, wrapping around his neck, the feeling of his skin under his fingertips grounding him. He kissed him back, letting the other lead this time, feeling light headed with every stroke of his tongue across his own, breath hitching as Victor ran his tongue across his teeth, licking at his walls. God, he really knew how to kiss.

 

Tilting his head back, he allowed the Russian to make his way downwards, leaving a trail of purpling bruises in his wake. Yuri would never say it out loud, but he loved the feeling of Victor marking him, often finding himself tracing the remnants of their love making when he was alone, remembering the feeling of Victors teeth on him. The older man usually kept his possessive streak under wraps, for fear of scaring him away, but it resurfaced whenever they were drunk on each other like this, and Yuri loved it. He arched up into his touch, keening slightly as the other dragged his teeth across his chest, tongue lapping at the dip between his collarbones. 

“Feeling good Yuri?” asked Victor, as he ran his fingers over a peaked nipple. 

 

“Wha- ah, what do you think?” answered Yuri breathlessly, as Victor pleasured his chest and cock simultaneously. 

 

“I like hearing you say it.” said Victor, eyes twinkling.

 

“You’re a terrible boyfriend.” murmured Yuri, eyes screwed shut, a scarlet flush painting his cheeks. 

 

“You say that, but your body is telling me something else.” grinned the other. “It’s ok,” he added lowly, a hungry glint in his eye. “I plan on making you scream my name before the night is done.”

 

Yuri’s breath hitched for what felt like the hundredth time that night, his voice drawing out into a moan as Victor wasted no time, sliding down between his thighs, pulling his pants off fully. Gently pushing his legs apart, the silver haired man began peppering the soft flesh with kisses, slipping in a few nips here and there. 

 

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are Yuri?” he said, his words feeling like fire against Yuri’s skin. “I’m sure I must have.”

 

“Stop being embarrassing.” whispered Yuri, covering his face with his hands so he wouldn’t have to look at his boyfriend.

 

“How can I stop when you look this cute?” said Victor, as he continued upwards on his quest to leave Yuri’s inner thighs scattered with his marks. “I love every part of you. Your voice, your eyes, your body… Getting to wake up next to you everyday feels like a dream come true to me. Sometimes,” his voice softened, barely more than a whisper now. “I can’t believe that you’re actually mine.”

 

“Victor…” croaked Yuri, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He brought his hands down to gently card his fingers through soft silver hair. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Yuri. Now just relax and let me make you feel good.” 

 

Victor, satisfied with the patchwork of marks he left on Yuri, finally moved, taking the head of Yuri’s cock into his mouth. Yuri keened, as his arousal was encompassed by the wet warmth, fingers lightly tugging at Victor’s hair. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt the other’s tongue draw circles around him, taking time to lap at the sensitive spots that Victor knew so well.

 

Wrapping a hand around the other’s cock, Victor began to take more of him into his mouth, stroking what he couldn’t reach yet. Looking up, he drank in the sight of his beloved. God, he loved Yuri like this, eyes screwed shut, eyebrows knitted together, the sweetest sounds leaving his mouth as he was continuously assaulted by wave after wave of pleasure. His own arousal throbbed at the sight, precum undoubtedly staining his underwear, but he ignored it for the time being, fully focused on Yuri’s pleasure. 

 

Sinking his mouth fully over the other’s cock, Victor moaned as it hit the back of his throat. The vibrations sent bolts of pleasure up Yuri’s spine, causing him to cry out. His eyes snapped open as he slapped a palm over his mouth, mortified. Victor pulled off, a string of drool and precum hanging between his swollen lips and his cock. 

 

“Don’t do that.” he said before dragging his tongue over the throbbing length. “I love hearing your voice, Yuri.”

 

“But-”

 

“No one’s going to hear us here. It’s just you and me. Please?”

 

Unable to refuse Victor’s pleading tone, Yuri hesitantly lowered his hand, going back to tangle his fingers in his hair, nails scraping his scalp lightly.

 

“Good boy.” smiled Victor, his words making Yuri’s cock twitch. Wrapping his lips back around him, Victor started with a quick pace this time, swallowing down the other’s cock immediately. Yuri moaned, hips tipping upwards slightly as he held himself back from choking the other. Chest heaving, he pulled at Victor’s hair, a litany of pleas and moans falling from his lips as he felt his climax approaching.

 

“Ngh, Victor I- I’m gonna- Victor please-”

 

Humming around the other’s length, Victor looked up, their eyes meeting, and nodded slightly.

 

“Oh god Victor!” gasped Yuri, his vision going blank as he reached his peak, coming down the other’s throat. Victor swallowed all that Yuri gave him, keeping his mouth around him throughout his orgasm, only pulling off when Yuri began to whine from oversensitivity. 

 

Pulling himself up so that he lay on the other’s chest, Victor smiled at how Yuri looked, panting, eyes unfocused, before gently kissing him. Yuri moaned at the taste of himself on his boyfriend’s tongue, wrapping his hands around his neck to bring him closer. Sliding a knee up in between his legs, Yuri began grinding up on the hardness he found there, eliciting a whine from the other. 

 

“Yuri,” gasped Victor. “I need you.” He trembled, knees nearly buckling as Yuri continued touching him through his clothes, the slight friction driving him crazy. “Please can I-”

 

“Victor,” said Yuri, interrupting him. “ _ Take me _ .”  

 

Victor moaned in relief, quickly connecting their lips together in a desperate messy wet kiss that left them both gasping for breath. Reaching under the pillows for their bottle of lube, Victor grabbed it before positioning himself between Yuri’s spread legs.

 

Yuri watched raptly as Victor coated his fingers in the slick substance, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He drew in a quick breath as he felt those fingers trace around his rim, the cold gel making him wince slightly. 

 

“Relax love,” breathed Victor, as he slid a single digit in. 

 

Yuri nodded, willing himself to loosen up around him. No matter how many times they'd done this before, Yuri still felt a twinge of nervousness whenever they were together like this. He gripped Victor’s other arm tightly, needing to ground himself. Victor smiled, thumb brushing over the other’s knuckles as he began slowly pumping his finger in and out, not wanting to rush this. 

 

Adding another finger, Victor began slowly stretching him out, ears drinking in the tiny whines that left his lips. Curling his fingers experimentally, he brushed Yuri’s sweet spot, causing him to arch up, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids. 

 

“Victor…” His name left Yuri's lips in a breathless rush, needing more of that exquisite pleasure that Victor was only too happy to provide. “Please…”

“Hush love, I’ve got you.”

 

Pushing his hips back to meet him, Yuri keened as bolts of pleasure travelled down his spine with each pulse of his fingers. His inhibitions lowered, he cried out as Victor teased his sweet spot, merely brushing it with the tips of his fingers. 

 

As content as he would be to tease Yuri like this for hours on end, his own arousal demanded attention, making him slide a third digit into him. 

 

“God Yuri, I can't hold back for much longer,” said Victor through gritted teeth, hair falling over his eyes as he continued pumping his fingers in and out. 

 

“Then don't,” gasped Yuri, fingers fisted in the crumpled sheets, his arousal steadily leaking. 

 

“Fuck, what have you done to me Yuri?” growled Victor, pulling his fingers out of him. Pouring the remaining lube on his hand, he began to slick his naked cock, panting slightly as Yuri stared at him hungrily. 

 

Unable to wait any longer, Victor positioned himself, his cock pressing against the rim of Yuri’s entrance. Taking his hands in his own, Victor intertwined their fingers together as he pushed in slowly, their foreheads pressed together as they breathed in each other’s air. Wrapping Yuri’s legs around his waist, Victor stayed as still as he could, letting the younger man adjust to his length, stamping down on the burning urge to thrust into him. Even though they’d done this many  _ many _ times before, Victor would never take any chances for fear of accidentally hurting his beloved. 

 

After a few moments, Yuri exhaled, his forehead damp with sweat causing his hair to stick to it. Looking up into Victor’s darkened blue eyes, he felt his heart flutter. God, he loved him. He loved him so much it scared him to death every time he thought about it. Never in a million years would he have thought that his childhood crush would ever amount to something as good, as  _ real _ , as this. He silently thanked fate for bringing them together, feeling Victor’s heat pulsing inside him. Tightening his legs around his waist, he silently signaled to Victor that he was ok, to  _ move _ .

Victor rolled his hips experimentally, causing Yuri to wrap his arms around his neck, back arching up slightly as Victor’s length dragged against all his sensitive spots. He threw his head back, a long drawn out moan leaving his lips as Victor began with a slow pace, each deep thrust hitting his most hidden spots. He felt so full, so complete whenever they were like this, the indescribable feeling filling him from head to toe. 

 

It was so much, but it still wasn’t enough. Not yet.

 

_ “More _ ,” he whispered hoarsely.

 

How could Victor refuse such a desperate request?

 

Gripping his hips firmly, he increased his pace steadily, not stopping until he was slamming into him hard, each thrust aimed directly at his prostate. Yuri writhed under him, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks, not just from the overwhelming pleasure, but from the emotional catharsis he experienced whenever they were this intimately connected. He cried out, nails dragging down Victor’s back, surely leaving visible marks that he would later soothe with a flurry of apologetic kisses. 

 

Victor could barely see straight anymore. His world had narrowed down to Yuri, and Yuri alone. The way he clenched around his length, the soft wet heat nearly driving him crazy with each thrust he made. He felt his climax approaching, closing his eyes as he attempted to stave it off just a little longer, not wanting this to end just yet.

 

“Yuri, oh god- I’m so close, Yuri fuck-” 

 

“Me too Victor,” sobbed Yuri. “Oh please touch me, Victor please!”

 

Stroking Yuri’s throbbing arousal in time with his thrusts, Victor brought their lips together in a sloppy crushing kiss, technique thrown out the window as they swallowed each other’s moans. 

 

“Victor! Victor I’m-”

 

“Come for me Yuri.” he breathed, words slurring together. “Let me see you, god you look so beautiful, Yuri, Yuri,  _ Yuri _ ”

 

With a final cry, Yuri reached his peak, his seemingly never ending climax spilling over onto Victor’s hand and his abdomen. Victor could only watch as Yuri came undone under him, his thrusts turning erratic as he teetered on the edge of his own peak. 

 

As Yuri’s spasming walls massaged his length, the tight heat almost overwhelming him, Victor slammed in one final time, Yuri’s name the only thing on his lips as he came, filling his lover with his seed. 

 

The pair lay there, completely spent as they attempted to catch their breath. Victor was the first to recover, carefully sliding out of his lover, moaning under his breath at the thought of his cum buried so deep inside him. Leaning in close enough so that their noses brushed, he kissed him tenderly, ignoring the fact that they were both covered in sweat and each other’s release for the moment. 

 

“I know I’ve said this a million times already,” he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. “But I’ll say it again. I love you Yuri Katsuki.”

 

“Victor…” sighed Yuri, his two orgasms leaving him completely worn out. “Love you too.” he smiled sleepily. 

 

“Hearing you say that means the world to me every time. Now, let’s get you in the bath.”

 

“Too tired.” whined Yuri. “Can we just stay like this for a while? Please?” he said, head pressed firmly in the crook of the other’s neck.

 

“You know I can’t say no to you.” answered Victor, resting his chin on his head contentedly.

 

“You know what?” he said after a while, once again breaking the comfortable silence that had surrounded them.

 

“Hm?” 

 

“If this is what happens every time the power goes out, they can take as long as they’d like to repair it. Warming up this way is a lot more fun.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me (＾▽＾)
> 
> Cry with me about these two/send me fic requests @ [**griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com**](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
